Last Friday Night
by SomBrereRa LoCa
Summary: One-shot I. Dijeron que fue una fiesta épica, la mejor de la promoción, pero ver su casa hecha un basurero... se arrepiente de habar dado su consentimiento para esto.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, ummmm ¡Hola! Esta será una serie de one-shots basados en canciones, solo son 10 así que espero que los disfruten.

**Advertencias:** en esta serie de one-shots habrá genderbender, yuri, tal vez por ahí se me escape alguna mala palabra o grosería pero trataré de no hacerlo porque es solo un fic T.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la mente brillante e ingeniosa de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Last Friday Night**

_**Song by: Katy Perry**_

_**Parte I**_

**o.o.o**

**.**

_There's a stranger in my bed_

_There's a pounding in my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

**.**

**o.o.o**

Se levantó de golpe, entreabriendo los ojos dolorosamente puesto que sabía que el sol era el culpable de sacarla de su dulce letargo. Realmente le era doloroso, pero cuando al fin abrió los ojos completamente, tuvo una sensación de desconocimiento terrible. Era ese tipo de desconocimiento cuando uno se va de viaje y se queda a dormir en un lugar desconocido, y al despertar a la mañana siguiente es como si uno no fuera el mismo, pero este no era ese caso. No, no era el caso y no sabía por qué se sentía así. Era muy raro, estaba segura que ese era su techo y esta se sentía a su cama.

Cuando se apoyó sobre sus codos, la azotaron otras dos sensaciones: una era la sorpresa de ver su cuarto y la otra eran los terribles latidos de su cerebro como si quisiera explotar dentro de su cráneo. Aun así, una podía más que la otra.

Contuvo un gritillo de sorpresa. ¡¿Por qué su cuarto se encontraba de esa manera?!

Había serpentinas por todas partes, sus paredes estaban rayadas, vasos de trago en todo (literalmente hablando) TODO el piso. No reconocía su cuarto; pareciera como si un tsunami se hubiera paseado por ahí, porque su mesa de noche estaba virada en el piso y sus cosas estaban perdidas. Además ¿Qué era ese olor?

Ugh, su ropa _apestaba_ a alcohol y estaba casi segura de que alguien _vomitó_ en alguna parte de su habitación. _¡Qué desastre! ¡No lo entiendo!_

Su cerebro definitivamente la estaba amenazando con estallar ahí mismo.

Esperen…

¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso la que estaba en la esquina de su habitación era Ino? ¿Pero…? ¿Pero por qué tenía el cabello _rojo_? ¿Acaso era _Karin_ en vez de _Ino_? Pero nuevamente se fijó en las facciones del rostro y _Oh Dios_, sí era Ino. Y una Ino en solo ropa interior con un tatuaje en todo su abdomen que nunca en su vida había visto (y definitivamente se hubiera dado cuenta, porque a la uhhhmmmm _ex _rubia le encantaba lucir blusas cortitas). Tenía un dibujo de un tigre solo en tinta negra, y lo más raro era que esos tigres ya los había visto en otra parte.

Oh. Dios.

En la otra esquina de su habitación se encontraba Sai, en cuyo cuerpo le habían pintado la "vestimenta". Se tapó los ojos inmediatamente, pero luego se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba puesto sus pantalones de verdad, no dibujados. En todo el pecho y brazos (hasta se atrevería a decir la espalda) le habían pintado la leva de un traje y una corbata, además de dibujarle en la cara unos ojos de panda y un bigote.

¿Por qué en ambos denotaron sus siluetas con vasos de trago? Ugh, realmente apestaba todo su cuarto y no entendía nada. ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Realmente esperaba que solo su habitación estuviera en tan mal estado.

Empezaba a desesperar.

Esperen… ¿Por qué estaba Sai en su habitación también? Se supone que una de las reglas importantísimas de la casa era "NO muchachos en su cuarto". ¿Tan mala se puso la fiesta anoche?

Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse. Se notaba por la luz del sol que se colaba por su ventana que era algo así como la a.m.

Cuando se iba a levantar para despertar a la ahora "pelirroja" (porque realmente no sabía qué rayos hacer y ya estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico), su pie, que estaba debajo de las sábanas, tocó algo _extraño_. _Eso_ no se sentía como una almohada, ni tampoco a un peluche… Siguió tocando con su pie y tocó _otro_ pie.

OTRO PIE.

No era su otro pie porque sentía sus_ propios _pies… entonces, ¿Por qué sentía OTRO pie?

De repente, las sábanas a lado suyo se movieron ligeramente y Hinata ya veía venir un infarto. Se puso tensa como las cuerdas de un violín y su respiración se entrecortó. Estaba muda de la sorpresa. ¿Acaso…? ¡¿Acaso se había costado con alguien esa noche?!

Una inyección de adrenalina puso torpe y activo su cuerpo (eso, sin contar que las punzadas de su cerebro se volvían casi insoportables). Lo primero que hizo fue tocarse a sí misma para estar segura de que llevaba su ropa y se miró; sí, esas eran sus ropas. Algo desarre gladas, pero era la vestimenta que usó anoche y hasta podría decir que no había nada malo o nada sospechoso con su cuerpo que denotara que se había acostado con alguien (no es como si lo hubiera hecho antes pero se sentía igualita que siempre).

Antes de que pudiera suspirar de alivió, se reprendió mentalmente.

_¿Hola, Hinata? ¿Por qué tan paranoica?_— Q-Que tonta soy…—se dijo así misma sonrojándose. ¿Por qué habría de saltar a conclusiones tan precipitadas? Si Ino estaba en su habitación, eso significaba que a su lado podría estar Sakura o TenTen… hasta Kiba pasaba.

Estando más tranquila, hizo a un lado las sábanas y ese infarto que vio venir se cumplió— ¡Por Dios! —apenas pegó el gritillo, se tapó la boca con rapidez para no despertar a nadie, especialmente a _él._

Sudó frío.

¿Qué hacía Sasuke Uchiha en su cama?

¿Qué hacía EL Sasuke Uchiha en _su_ cama y _sin camiseta?_

Dormido como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hinata se tapó los ojos y se hizo a un lado. Casi se cae de la cama, pero logró sujetarse bien.

_¿Cómo rayos había acabado todo esto así?_

**o.o.o**

—_Entonces, déjame entender esto bien —habló esta vez TenTen igual de entusiasta pero menos bulliciosa que la rubia—. Tu papá se fue de viaje hoy en la mañana y no regresa hasta mañana en la noche que es sábado, además de que Hanabi-chan se va de viaje esta tarde con sus amigas a la playa y no regresa hasta el domingo, ¿Cierto?_

_La aludida asintió; no le veía nada interesante a eso, porque esa casa le daba mucho miedo cuando estaba sola. TenTen e Ino se miraron entre ellas con sonrisas cómplices._

—_Hinata —habló de nuevo la castaña—, tenemos que ir a una fiesta._

—_¡¿Q-Qué?! P-Pero si mi papá nunca me da permiso para ir y-y especialmente este fin de semana me d-dijo que no podía salir a ningún lado._

—_Suponíamos que nos ibas a decir eso—esta vez era Ino hablando—. Pero no es necesario que abandones tu casa para ir a la fiesta—la pelinegra las miró confundida—, la fiesta será en tu casa._

—_¡N-No! ¡Papá nunca lo permitiría!_

_TenTen sonrió— ¿Acaso el "gran Hiashi-sama" te ha dicho que no podías hacer fiestas en la casa?_

_Hinata se descolocó— No, p-pero es obvio que está implícito que en s-su ausencia yo no pueda hacer fiestas…_

—_Si no lo dijo es porque te da permiso Hina-chan._

—_N-No, lo s-siento chicas, pero y-yo no pudo desobedecer. ¡Mi padre se va a poner f-furioso si se entera!_

_TenTen agarró las manos de Hinata e Ino la tomó de los hombros. Hinata se sintió rodeada._

_Vamos, tenían que convencerla. La "Mansión Hyuuga" (como así le decían) era ¡ENORME! ¡Demonios! ¡Hasta tenía una gran piscina en el patio que era como un jardín interminable! Simplemente, era el lugar perfecto para hacer una fiesta salvaje un viernes después de clases. ¡La ocasión era perfecta! Y no se podía desaprovecharla._

—_¡Hinata-chan! —Ino se relamió los labios en reflejo, estaba animada (por no decir desesperada) por convencerla—, a ver Hinata. Mira, éste es nuestro último año en el colegio y estamos a solo dos meses de graduarnos. Muchas de nosotras nos iremos a otras provincias u otros países a seguir con los estudios universitarios. Esta es una ocasión perfecta para, ya sabes; hacer buenas memorias, disfrutar antes de la tensión de los exámenes, hacer nuevas amistades... ¡Es perfecto!_

_La pelinegra puso una cara de contemplación, e Ino y TenTen supieron que Hinata estaba dudando de su resolución— E-Eso ya lo sé… p-pero no sé si será lo c-correcto…_

_TenTen siguió presionando— Hinata, solo será una pequeña fiesta. Te prometemos que en la mañana nos despertamos, limpiamos juntas un rato y tu casa quedará tan radiante como siempre. Para que cuando llegue tu padre en la noche, ni se dará cuenta de lo que pasó._

—_Uhmm ehhh p-pero…—Ino y TenTen la vieron con sus caritas tiernas de cachorrito._

_Hinata nunca había hecho nada "malo" en sus 17 años de vida, se iba a graduar y hasta ahora nunca había ido a una fiesta de verdad, nunca había tenido ningún novio y nunca (aunque ya lo había dicho antes) había hecho una travesura (ocultar cosas, mentir, fingir). Hinata siempre había escuchado historias de sus amigas y visto películas americanas referentes a la fiestera vida de adolescentes colegiales..._

¿Por qué he de tener una vida tan monótona? ¿Acaso es tan malo recibir aunque sea una sola probadita de diversión? ¿Acaso era tan malo asistir a una fiesta de adolescentes? ¡Hasta Hanabi-chan tiene más libertad que yo! De seguro si hacía la fiesta, su padre no se iba a enterar.

_Sabía que esos pensamientos eran producto de la tentación de romper reglas y hormonas adolescentes (tenía 17 pero aún era una puberta hecha y derecha). Eso no pintaba muy bien que digamos. Cuando Hinata habló de nuevo para negarse definitivamente, otras palabras se formularon sin su permiso— ¿P-Pero están seguras de que la f-fiesta será pequeña?_

—_¡Será la MEJOR FIESTA DEL AÑO! —Ino exclamó emocionada._

—_¡¿QUIÉN VA A HACER FIESTA?!_

_Ninguna de las tres se había dado cuenta de que el receso ya estaba acabando y la mayoría de alumnos estaba entrando al aula; lo que hizo que, cuando Ino exclamó, cierto rubio de ojos azules escuchara lo dicho. Su grito animado hizo que el resto de compañeros de clase se los quedara viendo expectantes._

_Ino no necesitó más que esto; había metido la pata, pero ella era de esas personas de que si metían la pata, se hundían completamente— ¡Hoy fiesta en la casa de Hinata-chan!_

_Hinata se arrepintió de haber tocado el tema de su casa, porque cuando Ino soltó lo de la supuesta "fiesta" (de la cual no dio su permiso), automáticamente vio como todos pasaban la voz: unos cuantos salieron del curso gritando "¡Fiesta en la Mansión Hyuuga!" provocando revuelos en otros salones sin importarles que en unos cuantos minutos ya se iba a acabar el receso, otros cuantos sacaron sus celulares mandando cadenas de mensajes con la nueva noticia, y unos pocos comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí, felicitándola o dándole ánimos para la gran fiesta de esa noche._

_La pelinegra se puso pálida y se levantó de su asiento— ¡N-No! ¡E-Esto es un…!—una mano (que era la de Ino) le tapó la boca impidiéndole seguir hablando. Comenzó a forcejear para librarse y corregir el mal entendido hasta que vio a Naruto acercarse._

—_¡Hinata-chan! ¿Así que fiesta en tu casa eh? Esperemos que como Ino-chan dijo, ¡Sea la mejor fiesta!—el rubio, más animado de lo usual, le dedicó una de sus famosas sonrisas. Él estaba esperando una respuesta suya, hasta que se dio cuenta de que cierto pelinegro ingresó al salón—. ¡Hey Teme! ¡¿Ya te enteraste de las nuevas?! ¡Fiesta en la casa de Hinata-chan! ¿Verdad, Hinata-chan? —el rubio se volteó expectante hacia ella, al igual que TenTen e Ino que ya la había soltado._

_Hinata vio como el pelinegro también la miraba, intentó que un sonrojo monumental no apareciera en su rostro ni orejas. Desvió su mirada al rubio y a sus amigas. _

No era lo correcto ¡Lo sabía! ¡P-Pero…!

_Sabía que se iba a arrepentir de eso._

_Asintió lentamente, como si se estuviera zafando de las cadenas del arrepentimiento y advertencias, _¿Sí podía ser egoísta e irresponsable por lo menos esta vez? ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!_— S-Sí, Naruto-kun. E-Es v-verdad… aunque Neji-niisan…_

—_De eso no te preocupes, yo ya lo tengo resuelto—TenTen le hizo un guiño cómplice, pero ni eso la tranquilizó del todo. Sentía como si se hubiera metido en algo muy malo. _

_Inmediatamente, los brazos de Ino y TenTen la rodearon dando gritillos de felicidad y de ánimo. Naruto le revolvió el cabello y el Uchiha se la quedó viendo indiferente como siempre (aunque en el fondo un poco extrañado)._

**o.o.o**

_Bien, el plan era el siguiente: Ino iba a venir temprano con TenTen para convencer a Neji de la fiesta (Hinata no debía decirle nada sobre el tema mientras tanto), Ino la iba a arreglar y todo listo para la noche._

_Cuando preguntó si debía comprar algo o arreglar su casa, ambas muchachas le dijeron que no, que eso ya estaba cubierto. Eso la extrañó un poco, pero si ellas lo decían… aun así no podía dejar de sentir un mal presentimiento._

_Pasaban las horas y ninguna de las dos se aparecía ni contestaban el teléfono. Igualmente se arregló porque se suponía que la "fiesta" comenzaría a las nueve de la noche y ya eran las ocho y media. No sabía cómo arreglarse exactamente para la fiesta pero hizo lo mejor que pudo._

_Pasaron los minutos y la hora había llegado. Hinata no pudo más y bajó del confinamiento de su cuarto para ir a la entrada a ver si alguien llegaba. _

_Le preocupaba mucho Neji, suponía que él todavía no sabía nada ¿En qué estarían pensando Ino y TenTen? No aparecían._

_A lo que llegó a la sala, escuchó la voz interrogativa de Neji— Hinata-sama ¿Qué hace vestida así? ¿Va a algún lado? Hiashi-sama nos prohibió la salida por este fin de semana ¿Lo recuerda?_

_Hinata se sintió presionada ante tantas preguntas. Neji dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y se fijó mejor en su prima— E-Es que… Neji-niisan, yo uhhh y-yo… —estaba nerviosa. No era buena mintiendo a su primo, ¿Dónde estaba TenTen? ¿No que ella ya tenía solucionado todo? Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras abría y cerraba la boca en intentos fallidos de explicarse— Neji-niisan, lo que s-sucede es que…_

_DING DONG DING DONG_

_Sonó el timbre de la casa y Hinata sintió alivio. Si ella le explicaba lo sucedido a Neji, éste de seguro se iba a negar rotundamente y sellar la casa de ser posible, pero como su primo se llevaba tan bien con su amiga castaña, era más probable de que ella pudiera persuadirlo mejor a que esté de acuerdo._

_Al escuchar el timbre, Neji miró a Hinata expectante. Ésta solo se encogió de hombros fingiendo inocencia— Si son tus amigas para venirte a ver, les diré que se regresen solas. Hiashi-sama no le ha dado permiso para salir. Lo siento Hinata-sama, pero hago esto por su bien._

_Hinata realmente esperaba que TenTen tenga suerte. Se escondió a la esquina del pasillo para ver al castaño y enterarse de como saldrían las cosas._

_Al abrir la puerta, Neji fue arrastrado por una ola de adolescentes vestidos listos para festejar, con las hormonas bien alborotadas y gritando como salvajes. Fue golpeado accidentalmente un par de veces y casi se cae en el mar de gente de no ser porque logró agarrarse del barandal de las escaleras que estaban cerca._

—_WOOOOOH SÍ ¡FIESTA TODA LA NOCHE!_

—_¡PARTYHARD!_

_Neji miraba desconcertado la cantidad de gente que entraba por la puerta principal._

_¿Qué. Demonios. Estaba. PASANDO?_

_Inmediatamente se dirigió a la sala en busca de Hinata y vio como unos muchachos llevaban un gran equipo y mesa de DJ al patio dejando un par de parlantes regados por la sala encima de las mesitas sin importarle los adornos. Hicieron a un lado las sombrillas, las sillas y las mesas para colocar todos los accesorios. Como expertos, encontraron rápidamente los tomacorrientes para los enchufes y la música se hizo escuchar enseguida animando el ambiente para las "visitas" (o "malditos invasores" como los llamaba Neji en ese momento)._

_Neji estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia… bueno, realmente se estaba esforzando por no volverse un loco psicópata asesino y echarlos a todos a patadas y jalones de la casa._

_Tenía que buscar a Hinata._

_Mientras Neji estaba frenético buscando en la bola de adolescentes alocados, Hinata estaba asombrada viendo todo desde el pasillo (fue una suerte de que no haya sido empujada por nadie). Veía a Neji todo hecho una furia seguramente buscándola con el fin de una explicación. A Hinata le dio un escalofrío terrible así que le estaba huyendo. Cuando le ofrecieron un shot de tequila, el cual por cierto iba a rechazar, fue halada por el hombro encontrándose con su rubia amiga._

—_¡Ino-chan! ¿Dónde estaban tú y TenTen? Las he estado llamando como loca y-y Neji-niisan está furioso…—Hinata tenía que alzar la voz porque la música estaba altísima, pero a mitad de su reprimenda (porque realmente había estado enojada con esas dos por desaparecer), Ino la llevó a su habitación cortándole el habla._

—_Humm, veo que te has arreglado bien para la fiesta. Los jeans ajustados están perfectos, pero creo que tienes una mejor blusa que eso ¿Y qué con ese cabello? Ven, vamos a arreglarte ¡Ah! Y si estás preocupada por Neji, déjalo ahí que TenTen ya está en camino._

_Al subir las escaleras, Hinata vio a TenTen acercársele a su primo._

_La castaña le dio unos toques a su hombro— Hey Neji, veo que estás tan de buen humor como siempre—vio de reojo la expresión de enojo de Neji como quien dice "no me da gracia tu comentario" y le robó un shot de tequila a un "mesero"—. ¿Por qué no te sientas un rato y bebes algo?_

—_¿Dónde está Hinata-sama? Fuiste tú la que la metió en esto ¿Verdad? —Neji se ahorró los saludos. No tenía que mentirse, le era muy grato ver a la castaña (demasiado). Desde que se graduó y entró a la universidad no se habían podido ver seguido, pero en esta ocasión su presencia hizo que se exasperase aún más. Estaba como león enjaulado y quería sacar a todo ese montón de idiotas de su casa en ese mismo instante._

—_Entonces no quieres beber nada ¿Qué te parece si fumas un poco? —le ofreció un cigarrillo como si nada._

_El Hyuuga se lo arranchó— ¡¿Desde cuándo fumas?! ¡No me digas que esta es la clase de influencia que tienes sobre Hinata-sama! Por si no sabes, esto—dijo señalando el cigarrillo para luego botarlo al piso— es veneno para tus pulmones ¿Acaso quieres morir de cáncer?_

_La aludida rodó los ojos— Tan severo como siempre. Hinata-sama por aquí, Hinata-sama por allá, siempre llevando cara de estreñido y con ese sister-complex obsesivo ¿Acaso no sabes divertirte?—Neji se la quedó mirando como si le hubiera nacido dos cabeza. Ella nunca le hablaba de esa manera ¿TenTen estaba borracha? Es decir, ¡Si la fiesta recién empezaba! Y no es como si dejara continuarla—. ¿O qué? ¿Será que el "oh gran genio Neji" tiene miedo de tener algo de diversión?_

—_TenTen, lo que estás diciendo es absurdo y tú lo sabes. Ahora dime dónde está Hinata-sama y…_

—_¡Entonces si no tienes miedo, pruébalo! Mira, aquí tengo este shot. Si te lo tomas sin dejar caer ni una sola gota te digo donde está Hinata—Neji estaba dudando y TenTen sabía que si él no tomaba, no se iba a "soltar"—. Bueno, al parecer también tienes miedo a emborracharte con un simple shot—cuando ella se lo iba a tomar, vio como el castaño le quitó el vaso y se lo tomó de una sola, aunque un poco torpe, pero se lo pasó de una. Cuando él hubo bajado el vaso, la ojicafé lo viró y vio que se derramaban dos gotas—. Oh, lo siento Neji-kun pero dejaste caer tequila y la penitencia será otro shot—mientras hablaba agarró otro vasito de la bandeja._

_Cuando Hinata bajó de la habitación ya más arreglada, lo último que recordó fue que había tomado un poco, había bailado, Neji estaba desesperado salvando los adornos de la casa y todos se la estaban pasando bien._

**o.o.o**

¿Dónde empezó a ir mal todo?

Retirándose las manos poco a poco de la cara, vio a Sasuke todavía dormido.

No muchos lo sabían, pero el Uchiha se convirtió en su crush no hace mucho. No es que fuera masoquista ni nada (porque el pelinegro en su tiempo fue la pesadilla de su infancia y el terror de su secundaria), lo que pasaba era que ese último año que tenían en el colegio, Sasuke comenzó a comportarse _mejor_ con ella; ya no le halaba el cabello como antes, ya no le hacía caer los libros en el pasillo, tampoco la intimidaba al pie de su casillero, ni se burlaba de ella sobre el más mínimo detalle. Su comportamiento obviamente la puso paranoica por varias semanas: la saludaba (aunque sea diciéndole solo "Hyuuga"), a veces se lo encontraba repentinamente por los pasillos y le llevaba sus libros sin decirle nada, y muchas veces lo había encontrado mirándola entre clases.

Al principio pensó que el Uchiha estaba planeando algo contra ella, lo cual la puso nerviosa y al borde de un ataque de ansiedad (sí, Sasuke realmente fue el trauma de su vida estudiantil), pero después de que él la llevó a un rincón de un pasillo para "aclarar las cosas", se pudo relajar un poco. Le dijo que no tenía malas intenciones con ella y que deje de poner su cara de oh-Dios-alguien-sálveme-voy-a-morir cada vez que él se acercaba (lo dijo como si él no tuviera la culpa a pesar de que él tenía TODA la culpa de su reacción).

Ni si quiera supo cómo nació su crush. Eso no lo entendía.

Ino le decía que tal vez siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke y recién se vino a dar cuenta, pero no. Ella no lo veía así, realmente no se veía como una masoquista gustándole el chico que le hacía la vida imposible. Le gustaba pensar que se sentía atraída por su repentino cambio agradable con ella y que en vez de ver "al monstruo que vino a arruinar mi vida", empezaba a ver al Uchiha como era, y no le pareció tan malo… aunque quién sabe. Tal vez Ino tenía razón y ella resultó ser una masoquista después de todo…

Mientras pensaba todo esto, veía el rostro tranquilo del pelinegro. De verdad que era apuesto (tenía que admitirlo), después de todo, él tenía casi toda la población femenina del colegio detrás de él (y tal vez algún otro porcentaje de la población masculina). Sus ojos se habían ido hacia su pecho desnudo y enrojeció hasta el cuello. Cerró los ojos con vergüenza.

Ino siempre le dijo que el Uchiha no solo era una cara bonita, que también tenía uno de los mejores cuerpos masculinos del colegio.

Quería maldecir a Ino en ese momento por ponerle esos pensamientos en un momento como ese. Sin embargo, y aún con un sonrojo en la cara, abrió los ojos para ver al Uchiha. Ok, ella se sentía atraída hacia él de alguna manera, eso lo entendía y no es como si ella fuera una pervertida ni nada pero… Ugh ¡Maldecía a Ino y sus influencias descaradas y _pervertidas_!

A pesar de ser la supuesta "inocencia encarnada", ella también era adolescente y como adolescente con amigas muy extrovertidas y fiesteras, ella también podía "checar" al chico que le atraía ¿Verdad?

_¿En qué estaba pensando?_

Tomando un poco de coraje respirando hondo, abrió los ojos y se fijó en el abdomen del pelinegro.

_Oh Dios…_ No puedo evitar sonrojarse violentamente, pero Ino tenía mucha razón. Es decir, no muchos chicos podrían tener abdominales así de marcados ¿O sí? Si sus amigas la vieran ahora checando a un muchacho se sentirían tan orgullosas de ella.

Su mirada automáticamente se fue a la ahora pelirroja y vio que todavía seguía inconsciente.

Volvió a lo de Sasuke. Hinata pensaba seriamente de que seguía estando ebria o algo así, pero su resaca le decía lo contrario, lo cual la llevó a pensar de que eran las malditas hormonas adolescentes (¡Tenía que ser la culpa de Ino y sus ideas raras rondando por su cabeza!). No se había dado cuenta de que quería uhmm no sé ¿Tocarlo? (oh Dios iba a morir desmayada con el sonrojo más profuso de la historia), hasta que vio su mano acercarse a su torso.

_Definitivamente algo andaba mal en su cabeza_.

Justamente cuando su dedo curioso tocó ligeramente su abdomen (¿era duro?), se abrió de golpe la puerta de su habitación y ella casi escupe su corazón por la boca. Claro que retiró apresurada su mano atrevida.

El que había entrado era Gaara. Bueno, solo había asomado la cabeza— ¡Hey Hinata! Oh —su mirada se fijó un poco en su habitación, pero su atención volvió a ella como si lo que hubiera visto fuera lo más común del mundo (claro, Ino en ropa interior con un tatuaje, Sai todo embarrado de pintura negra y ella con Sasuke sin camiseta a su lado, por supuesto)— … Escucha, solo quiero agradecerte por hacer la mejor fiesta, en serio—Hinata estaba sorprendida. Estaba viendo a Gaara diciendo más de una oración escueta y eso era MUY raro—, fue increíble. No tenía idea pero ¡BEST PARTY EVER WOOH!

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue la puerta cerrándose indicándole que Gaara ya se había ido, pero Hinata todavía seguía en trance…

¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Gaara gritando?! Algo andaba mal ahí. MUY mal… eso fue _BIZARRO_.

Por el grito, el Uchiha comenzó a revolverse y Hinata supo que se estaba despertando.

No supo por qué pero entró en pánico y quiso esconderse (¿Será por qué hace un par de segundos estuvo tocándole sus abs?). Estuvo tentada a cubrirse con las sábanas y rogar que no se dé cuenta, pero cuando se fijó nuevamente en él, sus miradas se encontraron.

Hinata, como era de esperarse, comenzó a enrojecer hasta niveles insospechados, pero luego, sorpresivamente palideció. Se restregó los ojos con sus manos por que había visto algo muy fuera de lugar, algo muy poco probable (por no decir imposible), pero…

¡¿Sasuke Uchiha sonrojándose?!

Tan pronto como se presentó el sonrojo, se desvaneció y Hinata estaba considerando seriamente en que seguía borracha, ¿En qué universo Sasuke Uchiha se sonrojaría? Pero eso sí, al pelinegro se lo encontraba muy desconcertado y confundido.

Hinata pensó que estaba viendo cosas.

—¿H-Hinata? —murmuró mientras se sostenía la cabeza con una mueca de dolor, _por la resaca seguramente_.

La ojiblanco pareció pisar tierra y se sonrojó de nueva cuenta. _Qué raro, Uchiha-san nunca me llama por mi nombre, siempre es "Hyuuga"._

Se puso nerviosa y su tartamudeo iba en aumento— U-U-Uchiha-a-s-sa-san—bueno, este año definitivamente Sasuke se había comportado más agradable con ella, pero aún no sabía qué clase de reacción podría tener con ella en esta situación, así que no podían culparla si en ese momento tenía una expresión en el rostro digna de una película de terror—, y-y-yo uhmm…

Vio los ojos del Uchiha pasearse por su habitación y luego detenerse en los dos. Cierto, el pelinegro no tenía camiseta y ambos estaban en la misma cama, lo cual lo llevó a ver a Hinata como si intentara conjeturar las cosas.

Hyuuga Hinata no estaba preparada para eso, ni nunca lo estará. Solo faltaba que el Uchiha aparte de que piense que se acostaron la noche de ayer, en el tiempo que estaba dormido, ella lo estaba toqueteando como sus fangirls lo haría (aunque si sucedió ¡Pero de todas maneras no cuenta! Solo fue un dedito…) Se tapó la cara por la vergüenza e intentó levantarse de la cama— ¡Y-Yo m-m-me voy!—chistoso, esa era _su_ habitación y _su_ casa.

Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, el pelinegro le cogió del brazo— Hinata, digo Hyuuga espera—Hinata intentó zafarse pero él no cedía. Solo ocasionaba el efecto contrario; que el pelinegro se acercara cada vez más. Sentía el sonrojo invadir descaradamente su cuello y orejas, ya que el Uchiha estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto. ¡_¿Por qué tiene que acercarse tanto?!_

Hinata estaba tan nerviosa y tan "invadida" (¡El pelinegro estaba sin camiseta casi encima suyo y ella sentía que ya se iba a desmayar!), que le puso una mano en la cara para alejarlo— Hyuuga ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Quita tu mano!

—¡N-NO! ¡S-S-Suélteme usted p-primero!

Sasuke, cansado de forcejear con la Hyuuga (solo quería hablar con ella, no sabía por qué estaba tan a la defensiva), le cogió de los brazos firmemente aunque sin lastimarla, y la acorraló contra la cama— Escúchame, Hyuuga. Tú…

Toc Toc

—_¡Hinata-sama! ¿Puedo pasar?_

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos muchachos se congelaron mirando a la puerta.

Neji los miró a ambos y cerró la puerta inmediatamente. Hinata estaba pálida y Sasuke alzó una ceja.

En un par de segundos la puerta se abrió nuevamente mostrando a Neji, que al ver la escena que se había encontrado en un principio no había cambiado pensando que era producto de su imaginación, pegó un grito amazónico— ¡HINATA-SAMA! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDOLE UCHIHA?! ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!

—¡N-Neji-niisan! ¡¿Q-Qué te pasó?!

—¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS UCHIHA?! ¡¿ACASO QUIERES QUE TE PATEE EL TRASERO?!

El Uchiha soltó una sonrisa de lado.

—¡Neji-niisan! ¡¿Qué pasó con tu ropa?!

Así es, el tan "oh genio Neji Hyuuga" todo correcto, disciplinado, sin malos vicios, apegado a los estudios, que se había graduado con excelentes calificaciones y cuyo carácter era serio e impertérrito; se encontraba en el marco de la puerta _desnudo_, tal como lo trajo Dios al mundo, a excepción de cierto juguete de tortuga inflable para piscina que le cubría ejerm las "joyas" de la familia Hyuuga.

Al castaño se le sonrojaron ligeramente las mejillas, pero no daba su brazo a torcer.

Fue humillante, hace un momento se había levantado a lado de la piscina completamente desnudo, con un dolor de cabeza terrible y nauseas que daban miedo. Tuvo la suerte de que no hubiera nadie en el patio o por lo menos nadie consciente. Cogió por ahí ese muñeco para taparse lo "necesario" y se apresuró a buscar a Hinata. El hecho de que la casa pareciera un basurero y que hubieran algunas personas inconscientes, lo hizo preocupar más; ¡Hinata-sama podría estar en problemas! Y ESE problema ahora era Sasuke Uchiha. Ya le hubiera dado la paliza de su vida sino estuviera sosteniendo la tortuga que le estaba tapando sus partes nobles.

—Mira Uchiha, más te vale que…

_SNAP_

Un flash de luz lo cegó y automáticamente supo lo que el Uchiha había hecho.

—Buena pose, Hyuuga. ¿Por qué no nos presentas a tu amigo inflable?—_insertemos sonrisa marca Uchiha aquí_. Fue una suerte para él tener su celular a la mano ya que generalmente ese tipo de cosas se pierden fácilmente en una fiesta salvaje.

—¡MALDITO UCHIHA! ¡BORRA ESA FOTO!—ahora sí Neji estaba preparado para masacrar al pelinegro, importándole o no pelear desnudo.

Hinata se tapó la cara y Sasuke se iba a levantar.

Lo que ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta fue que el cuarto al frente del de Hinata (la habitación de Neji) se había abierto, saliendo de él un humo que olía sospechosamente _raro._

_¡SLAP!_

Neji se puso inmediatamente rígido como una tabla y su cara se puso roja como la grana. Sasuke lo miró confundido y Hinata se atrevió a mirar por las aberturas entre sus dedos.

_¡¿Qué demonios?!_

Se volteó para ver quien le había dado una, una… _una nalgada._

Vieron a cierta castaña aparecer a un lado de Neji aún con la mano atrevida en el trasero del ojiblanco y dándole un pequeño _apretón_.

—¡D-Deja! —Neji le apartó la mano aún con la cara muy roja.

Sasuke pensó que los sonrojos intensos debían ser cosa de la genética Hyuuga.

—¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS NEJI?! ¡TE ESPERÉ TODA LA MALDITA NOCHE! ¡ESTABAS CON OTRA ¿VERDAD?!—le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—¿T-TenTen-chan? —la castaña estaba con el cabello suelto, vestida con un brasier y un short… esperen _¡Ese es mi short! Oh bueno,_ había algo raro con ella pero no sabía cómo explicarlo.

—¿Y qué demonios con esas flores en tu cabello? Pareces un elfo del bosque o yo que sé.

—¿Qué? —Neji se paseó las manos por su cabello y encontró una flor pequeña blanca. _¿Qué carajos?_

—Neji, yo siempre supe que eras de Rivendell, enserio. Ya sabes, con todo eso del cabello largo y ser tan jodidamente perfecto ¡Solo te faltaban las orejas puntiagudas! Y hablar con los animales, a menos de que lo hayas estado haciendo a escondidas de todos…

Los tres miraron extrañados a la castaña.

_Algo definitivamente estaba MUY mal con ella._

Neji la tomó del mentón y examinó su rostro.

Pupilas muy dilatadas.

_Demonios._

—TenTen, escucha… —de lo que la había tomado del mentón, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, acercamiento que aprovechó TenTen para besarlo. Solo fue un pico, ya que Neji la tomó de los hombros para alejarla. Intentó suprimir el sonrojo que amenazaba con salir a su rostro.

—Neji, te he esperado TODA la maldita noche ¡Y ahora te me niegas, cuando anoche prácticamente hicimos una sesión de make-out súper intensa debajo de las escaleras!—Neji estaba intentando mantener la compostura, porque realmente estaba MUY confundido ¡Él no recordaba nada de eso!, pero Hinata miró hacia otro lado; _mucha información… _ en serio, no necesitaba imaginarse a su mejor amiga y a su primo _así_ de juntos— No me importa si pasaste en Rivendell toda la noche ¡Tienes que venir y terminar lo que empezaste! Además el resto también te está esperando—TenTen lo cogió del brazo y comenzó a llevarse a Neji hacia la otra habitación.

Neji palideció— ¡¿De qué "resto" hablas?!

—De Sakura y de Lee, por supuesto…

Hinata y Sasuke miraron nuevamente hacia un lado… no necesitaban ver la retaguardia del Hyuuga retirándose. Agradecieron que TenTen cerrara su puerta.

_THUMP_

_¡CRASH!_

—_¡KYAAAAAAAAAH!_

—_¡OUCH!_

_¡CRASH! ¡CRASH!_

—_¡OH DIOS MÍO!_

Hinata miró preocupada por donde se fueron. Se iba a levantar para ir a ver qué sucedía, pero el Uchiha la detuvo— Espera, Hyuuga. Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

A Hinata nuevamente le asaltaron los nervios— Y-Yo, uhmmm U-Uchiha-s-san e-es que m-mi niisan…

—Tu "niisan" puede cuidarse solo, yo solo quiero hablar contigo—nuevamente el pelinegro vio cómo la ojiblanca ponía su cara de asustada—. Te dije que dejaras de poner esa cara.

—¡L-Lo siento!

A Sasuke no le gustaba para nada que la Hyuuga se pusiera así de asustada cada vez que se acercaba ¡No le iba a hacer nada malo! No sabía por qué se ponía así (bueno, tal vez antes le jugaba bromas y le halaba del cabello de vez en cuando, pero no era porque la odiara o algo así, sino todo lo contrario…), Sasuke comenzaba a impacientarse con ella.

En serio, no entendía por qué le gustaba la Hyuuga. Ha tenido este _crush_ enfermo desde hace ¡Años! ¡¿Por qué la Hyuuga no podía declarársele y ya?! Okey, le gustaba el hecho de que no fuera como sus locas fangirls, pero si no fuera así las cosas serían más fáciles para él.

Itachi-nii le había dicho que él tenía que dar el primer paso y que, en vez de andar haciéndole todas esas cosas "crueles" (que según él era su "manera" de llamar la atención de la Hyuuga), se portara más agradable y respetuoso, porque _se supone_ que esa era la forma de llegar a una chica.

Y se preguntarán ¿Por qué Sasuke Uchiha se atrevió (o "rebajó" en el lenguaje del pelinegro) a pedir consejo a su hermano mayor? Solo tenía este último año para atraer a la Hyuuga y hacerla su novia, así que estaba algo _presionado_ (por no decir MUY desesperado, aunque no es como si lo admitiera), ¡Y sus "tácticas" no estaban funcionando!

Vamos, no pueden culpar al Uchiha. Con tantas chicas ofrecidas y fangirls a su alrededor nunca necesitó cortejar a nadie.

Esto iba a ser corto y sencillo… y ella le iba a decir que sí.

_Tenía que decir que sí._

—Hyuuga, yo…

_BUZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZ_

—U-Uchiha-san uhmmm s-su celular…

_BUZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZ_

Con un bufido Sasuke cogió el celular.

_¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué carajos quiere el dobe?! Bueno, no importa._

Rechazó la llamada.

—No me llames Uchiha, dime Sasuke.

Hinata lo miró confundida— Ah uhmmm ¿S-Sasuke-san?

Sasuke intentó calmar su corazón— Como sea Hyuuga. Lo que quería decir es que…

_BUZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZ_

— Uhmm Uchi… ¡Ah! Digo S-Sakuke-san, s-su celular.

_BUZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZ_

—Ya sé —masculló asustando sin querer a la peliazul.

Hubiera querido disculparse, pero los Uchihas no se disculpan mucho que digamos.

_¡¿Qué demonios quería Naruto?! ¡Dios! Es como si no pudiera dejarlo solo ni un solo momento, porque el dobe podría perderse o algo así. Tenía la sensación de que si no le contestaba al idiota, lo seguiría atosigando con llamadas._

Decidió contestar para despacharlo enseguida— ¿Qué carajos quieres dobe? Y más te vale que sea importante.

—_¡TEME! ¡Oh Dios gracias que contestaste porque ya juraba que estabas muerto con todo lo que bebiste ayer y…!_

—Voy a colgar.

—_¡ESPERA TEME NO ME DEJES! ¡ESTOY EN LA CÁRCEL!_

—¿Qué?

**o.o.o**

**.**

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Op-oh-oh_

**.**

**o.o.o**

**Fin Parte I**

Buenooooo, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gusto? ¿No? Críticas constructivas en los reviews por favor… ugh no se me da muy bien escribir a Sasuke, es que… es MUY Sasuke para mí pero bueh no se si me hago entender.

Esta serie de oneshots es una especie de ¿Acuerdo? Con Turquoise Sunshine que también está escribiendo sus 10 one-shots. Me encanta cómo escribe y es por eso que presioné para esto, así que si no han leído sus fanfics ¡Háganlo! No se arrepentirán, son sasuhina y son muy buenos. Ambas actualizaremos todos los lunes ;D

Este two-shot originalmente iba a ser un one-shot, pero eran TANTAS cosas locas y bien crack que me iba a salir un capítulo ENOOOORMEEEE de 30 páginas, lo que me llevó a dividirlo. No puedo romper el acuerdo de actualizar todos los lunes y esta solo es la primera canción, así que esperen la segunda parte para este jueves :D

¿Reviews? Quiero saber qué opinan o dar más ideas locas si quieren :3


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí la continuación. Disfrútenla :D

**Last Friday Night**

_**Song by: Katy Perry**_

_**Parte II**_

**o.o.o**

**.**

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_

**.**

**o.o.o**

Decidió contestar para despacharlo enseguida— ¿Qué carajos quieres, dobe? Y más te vale que sea importante.

—_¡TEME! ¡Oh Dios, gracias que contestaste porque ya juraba que estabas muerto con todo lo que bebiste ayer y…!_

—Voy a colgar.

—_¡ESPERA TEME NO ME DEJES! ¡ESTOY EN LA CÁRCEL!_

—¿Qué? —Sasuke ya se llevaba una mano al puente de su nariz. _Más le vale al dobe que no sea una broma porque si no…_

—_¡Teme, ayúdame! ¡Estoy en la cárcel y el oficial no me quiere creer que no fui yo! ¡Oficial, en serio que no recuerdo!_

—_¡SILENCIO! ¡Si no retiro su derecho a una llamada!_

—_¡Mierda, Naruto! ¡YA CUELGA PARA QUE PUEDA HACER MI LLAMADA!_

Lo siguiente que escuchó Sasuke fueron ruidos contra el celular y más gritos mezclados de los cuales no lograba entender nada. Ya para ese entonces, el pelinegro se veía muy tentado a colgar, en serio, nunca sabrá cómo es que su amigo rubio se las arregla para meterse en tantos problemas. Además, ¿Por qué una de esas voces le sonaba familiar?

Bueno, a estas alturas ya nada le sorprendía realmente; por lo menos no desde que la última vez que estuvieron en una fiesta salvaje, Naruto terminó en el hospital con una pierna rota. El pelinegro miró a la nerviosa Hyuuga que se encontraba frente a él. En serio que le iba a colgar si no se apuraba. _Estaba ocupado con la Hyuuga y NO podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad._

—_¡YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!_

Y la llamada repentinamente se cortó. Sasuke miró su celular sin saber cómo reaccionar exactamente, aunque de todas maneras lanzó el celular al otro lado de la cama. Cualquier cosa que haya hecho el dobe sea o no culpable, no movería ni un solo dedo para ayudarlo por lo menos un par de horas… a ver si eso le servía de escarmiento para dejar de meterse en problemas y acudir a él para salvarle el trasero.

Hinata quedó viendo el celular del Uchiha.

_BUZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZ_

—U-Uchi… —Sasuke le mandó una mirada afilada y Hinata se exaltó—¡D-Digo S-S-Sasuke-s-san! —Hinata apretó con sus manos las sábanas; _¡Sasuke la intimidaba tanto!_ De fondo tenían el sonido del celular del pelinegro—. S-Su ce-celular…

—No importa —el aparato dejó de sonar y un silencio incómodo (para Hinata) se formó. No sabía que es lo que el Uchiha quería decirle y eso la ponía nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaría si él pensaba mal de ella? ¿Cómo una cualquiera? ¡El chico se despertó a su lado! De seguro estaba pensando mal de ella cuando estaba casi segura de que no pasó nada entre ellos. _ Ay Dios, ay Dios ¿Qué hago? De seguro piensa que soy una aprovechada_… sentía que le iba a dar un ataque nervioso.

El Uchiha la tomó del hombro para que lo mirara, acción que la hizo salir de sus conflictivos pensamientos.

—Hyuuga —habló despacio pero seguro. Como buen Uchiha que era, no demostraba lo nervioso que estaba; tenía que decirle que sea su novia y hacer algo de make-out… aunque lo último podría venir después (no estaba seguro si su corazón aguantaría)—, quiero que tú…

—¡GYAHHHH! —Hinata exclamó levantándose de golpe.

Sasuke casi se infarta del grito— Hyuuga ¿Qué DEMONIOS?—preguntó algo agitado. Sentía un sonrojo colarse desde su cuello. _¡Rayos! ¡Estaba tan cerca de decirlo!_ Comenzaba a frustrarse de tantas interrupciones.

Hinata rápidamente cogió su celular. Se asustó cuando sintió su celular vibrar repentinamente en el bolsillo trasero de su jean. Aquello era raro, puesto que ella no tenía la costumbre de llevar su celular en el jean— ¿A-Aló?

—_¿Hinata? Eres tú ¿Verdad? Soy Kiba, escúchame atentamente y no te alarmes._

Bueno, diciéndole aquello no la relajaba que digamos— O-Ok Kiba-kun, dime.

—_Estoy en el Retén de la policía que queda cerca del puesto comercial afuera de la ciudadela, ¿Puedes venir? Estoy en un aprieto…_

Hinata palideció—¿Por qué e-estás en un Retén? S-Sucedió algo malo ¿Verdad?

—_Dije que no te alarmes, solo ven acá rápido para solucionar esto y… —_de repente se escucharon ruidos en la otra línea y un par de exclamaciones—_ ¡HINATA-CHAN! ¡Soy Naruto! —_la pelinegra tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oreja—_, si encuentras por ahí al teme dile ¡QUE TRAIGA SU MALDITO TRASERO AQUÍ! ¡El muy idiota rechaza mis llamadas! Cuando lo encuentre ya se las verá conmi...—_otra vez los ruidos en la otra línea—_ Hinata, trata de contactar con Shino ya que solo puedo hacer una llamada por ahora, pero ven rápido… ¡MALDICIÓN NARUTO YA CÁLLATE! Ah y si puedes avísale a Sasuke que Naruto está aquí también retenido. Ven rápido._

Kiba le cortó la llamada y Hinata empezaba a entrar en pánico, aunque intentó calmarse. Cuando se volteó, se encontró con la mirada expectante del Uchiha.

—S-Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun e-está retenido por la policía —cuando dijo aquello esperaba por lo menos alguna pequeña reacción de parte del pelinegro, pero en vez de algún signo de preocupación o sorpresa, éste solamente alzó una ceja como si le dijera "¿Y?". Hinata se lo quedó mirando como si le hubiera crecido dos cabezas— ¿A-Acaso no l-le preocupa lo que le p-pueda suceder a N-Naruto-kun?

—No.

Hinata abría y cerraba la boca como si le quisiera decir algo, pero se quedó callada. Bueno, si el pelinegro no quería ayudar a Naruto, tal vez ella sí podría hacer algo (dudaba que Sakura estuviera en sus cinco sentidos si estaba con TenTen). Fue a buscar una chaqueta entre la montaña de desastre que había… se puso la más limpia y la que menos olía a alcohol.

—¿A dónde vas? —Sasuke se levantó al ver que Hinata abría la puerta para irse. Hinata se sonrojó de nueva cuenta al notar que el pelinegro seguía sin camiseta.

—K-Kiba-kun también e-está retenido. V-Voy a i-ir por él…

Sasuke _no_ podía dejarla ir antes de que ella acepte ser su novia.

El pelinegro se interpuso entre ella y la puerta, cerrándola en el proceso.

—¿S-Sasuke-s-san? —Hinata miró a un lado… tener los pectorales del Uchiha frente a sus ojos, no la hacía sentir muy cómoda que digamos— H-Hágase a un lado, n-necesito i-ir d-donde Kiba-kun.

—No.

—M-Muévase.

Sasuke suspiró irritado. _Maldito sea el chico perro que se atreve a interrumpir mi momento… toda la culpa la debía tener el dobe también_— Llama al tipo ese de los bichos para que…

—¡C-Cierto, Shino-kun! —la muchacha volvió a su celular.

No le gustaba que la Hyuuga lo ignorara.

La pelinegra marcó el número, se llevó el celular al oído y esperó… esperó, esperó y esperó— Que r-raro, t-tal vez Shino-kun…

Repentinamente, un sonido ahogado se hizo escuchar y tanto Hinata como Sasuke guardaron silencio— ¿De dónde…?—empezaron a buscar la fuente del sonido que parecía ¿Una canción?

_En el armario._ Pensaron ambos pelinegros, la ojiblanca abrió la puerta y…

—¡GYAAHHH! — lanzó un puñetazo a ciegas. Sasuke se metió a ver y Hinata se tapó la cara con sus manos y nudillos lastimados.

_Thud_

El sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al piso.

—Vaya, Hyuuga. No sabía que golpeabas tan fuerte—mencionó el Uchiha con curiosidad disfrazada. _Humm con que esto pasa si sorprendes de esta manera a la Hyuuga…_

Hinata se destapó la cara todavía muy agitada y se sorprendió de nueva cuenta al ver qué había hecho— ¡Ay Dios mío, pero si es S-Shino-kun!—Sasuke se quedó viendo la escena confundido, un poco sorprendido y otro poco _perturbado_ (pero nada que su fachada fría no pueda ocultar), mientras que la pelinegra se acercaba dudosa al desmayado—. P-Pero ¿Q-Qué le p-pasó?... ¿E-Ese es m-mi b-b-b-brasier?—su voz se hizo muy aguda al decir lo último. Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza en un sonrojo muy pronunciado y juraba que por sus orejas salía humo.

Shino había estado amordazado en su armario. Por lo que podía ver, solo llevaba sus boxers, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcador negro, llevaba su brasier encima mal puesto, en la boca tenía cinta de embalaje y por lo demás, estaba muy mal maquillado y tenía un moño ridículo en la cabeza— P-Pensaba q-que era u-u-un p-pervertido…—dijo para sí misma (aunque mírenlo por dónde lo miren, si Hinata no lo conociera mejor, diría que sí es un pervertido).

—¿Qué talla de brasier tienes, Hyuuga? Esa parece una copa D —murmuró el pelinegro.

Hinata se había olvidado completamente de la presencia del Uchiha, por lo que al escucharlo decir aquello, ella tenía por cabeza un tomate muy maduro de lo roja que estaba— ¡No mires!—gritó lanzado otro puñetazo a ciegas.

Su puño fue a parar en la boca del estómago del pelinegro, el cual se tiró al piso encorvado del dolor— ¡Ugh!—no solo lo había tomado por sorpresa, la "tímida y dulce" Hinata sabía golpear MUY fuerte.

Hinata cerró la puerta del armario y se tapó nuevamente la cara en vergüenza, ignorando al Uchiha en el piso tratando de recuperarse. _¡¿Cómo se atreve a mirar?! _La muchacha hacía un esfuerzo descomunal para no desmayarse de la pena. Permaneció así un largo tiempo, ya que el Uchiha se levantó aún con el dolor presente tratando de no agarrarse con el brazo, y la Hyuuga seguía con las manos en la cara aunque con el rostro un poco (pero solo un poco) menos rojo.

Bueno, Sasuke ya sabía que jugar así con la pelinegra tenía sus _consecuencias_. Su estómago dolía demasiado, pero intentaba disfrazarlo— Hyuuga—dijo con la voz forzada. Al ver que la pelinegra no respondía, decidió intentar con algo más que no le hiciera ganarse otro golpe—. El chico perro sigue en el retén…

Aquellas fueron las palabras suficientes para avispar a la muchacha— ¡Kiba-kun! Tengo q-que ayudarle—al fin dejó mostrar su rostro de nuevo, aunque todavía sonroja, miró al armario de nuevo—, p-pero Shino-kun…

—Déjalo ahí, está desmayado. Vamos.

—¿E-Eh?

—Te voy a llevar al retén.

—N-No es n-necesario.

Sasuke endureció la mirada. Si Hinata estaba tan determinada a ir, él también iría; Neji estaba fuera de la vista y, al juzgar por el ruido de la casa (o la falta de éste), nadie se interpondría. Tendría otra oportunidad con la Hyuuga— El dobe está también en el retén.

Hinata lo miró confundida— P-Pero si hace u-un rato u-usted d-dijo que…

—El dobe debe estar mal, tengo que ir por él.

No sabía qué pensar de su repentino interés por su amigo retenido, pero Hinata no sabía manejar y el lugar le quedaba algo lejos— O-Oh, Ok.

Cuando Sasuke se dio la vuelta para buscar su camiseta, Hinata intentó no mirarle la espalda, pero había algo raro ahí.

Oh. Dios.

En su espalda tenía escritos en lápiz de labio que, en contraste con su blanca piel, llamaba demasiado la atención. Decía: _"Los niños malos deben ser castigados"_ adornado con un beso y el _"atte. H.H"_

OH. DIOS.

¿H.H? ¿Hinata Hyuuga? ¿No sería ella, verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! ¡No conocía a alguien más que llevara sus mismas iniciales!

Su rostro volvió a adquirir tonalidades rojas y no sabía si ocultar su cara o salir corriendo ¿O ambas? Al parecer el pelinegro todavía no se daba cuenta de lo escrito en su espalda y agradecía infinitamente que él estuviera buscando su camiseta porque sus reacciones eran cada vez más desesperadas.

_¿Qué hago?_

_¡¿Qué hago?!_

¡Su vida estaría arruinada si el Uchiha veía aquello en su espalda! Aparte de que pensaba que era una aprovechada, también la catalogaría como una osada pervertida ¡No podía permitirlo! Cuando el Uchiha encontró su camiseta blanca tirada en el piso y muy arrugada, pensaba en qué rayos había pasado aquella noche. Tenía muchas sospechas de que por más que había amanecido en la misma cama con la Hyuuga, no pudo haberse acostado con ella. Es decir, ella amaneció con su ropa intacta y él con sus pantalones y boxers bien puestos, entonces ¿Qué demonios pasó anoche?

Antes de ponerse la camiseta, se vio el pecho: no había chupetones, eso quería decir: no sesión intensa de _make-out_, ¿Entonces? Bueno, aún no podía verse el cuello, así que no podía descartar totalmente lo anterior.

En la misma pared donde había encontrado su camiseta, había otra puerta que suponía debía ser del baño.

A mitad de las cavilaciones desesperadas de la Hyuuga por borrar aquel lápiz labial rojo intenso de la espalda de su _crush_, lo vio queriendo entrar al baño.

Al baño.

Donde hay espejos.

_Espejos _donde él podría verse la espalda.

Y antes de que Sasuke girara el pomo de la puerta, Hinata exclamó un "¡NOOO!" que casi le provocaba otro infarto. Sasuke se volteó hacia ella confundido y un poco irritado por las punzadas dolorosas en su cerebro ante tal exclamación. _La Hyuuga está muy bulliciosa hoy,_ su mirada demandaba una explicación.

Hinata se sintió chiquita ante la profundidad de sus ojos negros; también le dolía la cabeza, pero no podía permitir que el pelinegro entrara a ese baño— S-Sasuke-san… u-usted n-no puede e-entrar.

—¿Por qué?

Hinata quería que se la tragara la tierra, ¡No se le venía nada bueno a la cabeza! — E-Es p-porque uhmm b-bueno, e-es que u-usted n-no…—vio que Sasuke la miraba con la misma intensidad y Hinata se sintió el doble de nerviosa—… ¡porquenotienelacamisapuesta!—temblaba como una hoja.

A pesar de que la Hyuuga habló muy rápido lo último, el pelinegro pudo distinguirlo muy bien, pero eso no significaba que lo comprendía— ¿Qué?

Hinata comenzó a jugar con el borde de su chaqueta. ¿Y si le pedía amablemente que se ponga la camiseta? No sabía qué más decirle— S-Sasuke-s-san ¿P-Podría ponerse la camiseta, p-por favor?—su sonrojo era profuso y apenas podía mirarle al rostro sin desmayarse, ¡Su integridad estaba en juego!

Sasuke se la quedó mirando, con toda esa timidez y sus ojos tratando de mantenerle la mirada, se la veía tan… _ no, Sasuke. Ni si quiera lo pienses, eso es tan cursi; _se dijo internamente. Quiso jugar un poco más con la pelinegra, pero luego recordó el golpe que le propinó hace un par de minutos por un comentario igual de desvergonzado, y desistió. Todavía le dolía el abdomen.

Igual, la Hyuuga se lo pidió amablemente, y aún seguía tratando de mirarle directamente a los ojos. No se podía negar.

_Si la Hyuuga supiera el poder que tiene._

Para sorpresa de la muchacha, Sasuke se puso la camiseta y entró al baño. Hinata suspiró en alivio.

Cuando el pelinegro salió del baño con la cara húmeda y el cabello un poco más arreglado, Hinata fue para salir de la habitación detrás de él. Al cruzar por el silencioso pasillo, Sasuke sintió la tibia y pequeña mano de Hinata pasearse por su espalda. Intentó no respingar y se puso tieso.

—S-Sasuke-san t-tenía un b-bicho en la espalda —mintió la Hyuuga solo para restregar la espalda del pelinegro y esperar a que la escritura se haya distorsionado aunque sea un poco.

Sasuke sentía su cuello y orejas arder.

**o.o.o**

Después de que Sasuke tomó sus llaves del guardián de las llaves (el cual era Chouji, que yacía tirado en el piso con varios envoltorios de comida chatarra, vasos de licor amontonados y todas las gavetas vacías), cruzaron la entrada de la casa, y unos pasos apresurados se acercaron a ellos.

—¡UCHIHA! ¡¿Dónde demonios crees que llevas a Hinata-sama?! —Neji apareció, esta vez vestido, pero los recientes aruñazos en sus brazos se veían muy dolorosos.

—N-Neji-niisan, l-lo que pasa e-es que…

—¿Hinata? ¿No has visto mi ropa por aquí? Es que no la encuentro… oh—la intrusa había aparecido al pie de un pasillo, a un lado de Neji. Notó que tres pares de ojos se posaron en ella, dos irritados y una nerviosa—. ¿Qué? ¿Interrumpo algo?

—¡I-Ino-chan! ¡Ponte algo de ropa!—exclamó sonrojada a la _ex _rubia, al ver que se había aparecido tal y como había amanecido, con su ropa interior negra y el cabello bien recogido.

—Lo hubiera hecho, pero no encuentro la mía, y en tu armario, Shino está encima de toda tu ropa así que…

—¡¿Qué Shino qué?! —preguntó Neji, pero luego éste suspiró con fuerza y se llevó una mano al puente de su nariz como si tratara de no perder la poca paciencia y el poco juicio que le quedaba—. Espera, no quiero saber eso todavía —el castaño se quitó su camisa y se la dio a Ino para que se cubriera de una vez por todas.

—Gracias, Neji-kun. Eres todo un _ladies man_.

—K-Kiba-kun y N-Naruto-kun está retenidos. Sasuke-san m-me iba a acompañar a-a ir a sacarlos de ahí —se apresuró a decir. Kiba necesitaba de su ayuda.

—¡Pero Hinata-sama! ¡Usted no puede irse! ¡Y peor con ese Uchiha!—le envió una mirada sucia al pelinegro y éste simplemente le devolvió una de indiferencia—. Escuche, Hinata-sama, la casa está en ruinas.

—¿Q-Qué? —repentinamente la pelinegra se puso pálida. Utilizaron otro pasillo para llegar directamente a la cocina donde sabían que Chouji estaría seguramente. La cocina estaba mal, lo admitía (casi sufrió un mini infarto cuando la vio tan sucia y desarreglada), nada que una limpieza no pueda solucionar, ¿Pero el resto de la casa?–, ¿E-Estás seguro?

—Hinata-sama, ¿No ha visto la sala? ¿El patio? ¿El baño? ¡Mi cuarto está patas arriba también, y hay muchachos que nunca había visto en mi vida, tirados por toda la casa! Tenemos que hacer algo.

—Si mi padre ve esto…

Ambos Hyuugas se miraron, Hinata era un manojo de nervios, temblando como una ovejita asustada a punto de ser degollada, y a Neji nunca lo habían visto tan consternado.

—Hinata-sama…

—Neji-niisan…

Y ambos se unieron en un abrazo consolador, como si fuera el último día de sus vidas.

—Papá nos matará.

—Hiashi-sama nos castigará, me echará de la casa, tendré que sobrevivir consiguiendo un miserable trabajo mientras vivo debajo de un puente porque ni loco me meto a vivir con Lee y sus mallas verdes.

—¿O t-tal vez t-te envíe a-a otro p-país lejos de n-nosotros? Seremos r-regañados el resto de n-nuestras vidas.

—Usted, Hinata-sama, no podrá poner ni un solo pie fuera la de casa por la eternidad.

Era raro ver a ambos Hyuugas musitar desgracias y castigos severos mientras entraban en un pánico destroza nervios. El Uchiha en ese momento no podía ver el temor de ambos jóvenes por la futura y casi segura furia del señor Hyuuga, no, solo veía que no le gustaba cómo el castaño abrazaba a su _novia_ (bueno, _casi_ novia… _bueno, futura_ novia).

Ino vio al Uchiha acercarse y halarle del cuello de la chaqueta a su amiga pelinegra para alejarla del castaño visiblemente irritado. Ambos Hyuugas lo quedaron mirando, Neji un poco lívido— Hyuuga, hay que ir —necesitaba solo un poco de tiempo a solas con la muchacha para hacerla su novia ¿Acaso era tan difícil? _Maldito Neji_, siempre frustrando sus planes de conquista, pero ya no más.

—¡Uchiha! ¡Suelta a Hinata-sama en este instante!

Ino miraba la escena curiosa, conjeturando cosas. Su instinto femenino estaba a juego (aún a pesar de que le reventaba la cabeza y sus piernas dolían un montón). _Sí, esto es;_ la manera en que el Uchiha sostenía a su amiga, la irritación que pasaba como celos en sus ojos. _ Sí_, Uchiha Sasuke gustaba mucho de Hinata.

_Ya sabía yo que detrás de todo ese bullying había algo, _pensó la _ex_ rubia recordando años anteriores.

Bien, le iba a ayudar. Si hubiera sucedido esto el año pasado o cualquiera anterior, no lo haría, no lo ayudaría (era todo un idiota con Hinata en ese tiempo), pero como ahora se notaba que se esforzaba por la atención de su amida tímida de una manera más "madura" (si es que a eso se le podía llamar "maduro"), le ayudaría. Después de todo, ya era hora de que Hinata haga avances con su _crush._

Neji no se iba a dar por vencido, pero ya sabía qué hacer.

—¿Por qué no posas de nuevo para nosotros, Hyuuga? Aunque pensándolo bien, la anterior foto es más que suficiente ¿No? ¿O tal vez debería subirla a internet a ver que dicen los demás?

—¡¿Cómo dices?!

—¡EJERM! ¿Neji-"_niisan"_? —ambos muchachos se desviaron de su pelea verbal.

—No me digas "niisan" —masculló Neji. Mirando irritado a la ojiazul.

—Neji-_niisan_, creo que deberías dejar que Hinata-chan vaya con Sasuke-kun–el castaño la miró histérico como si ella hubiera perdido la cabeza, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, continuó—. La casa es un desastre, Hinata-chan y Sasuke-kun pueden sacar a Naruto y a kiba del retén para más ayuda, mientras nosotros nos quedamos a organizar lo que podamos ¿Verdad?

—¡P-Pero ese salvaje cree que yo no sé sus intenciones! ¡Lo que quieres es que Hinata-sama…!

Ino lo interrumpió arrimándose a él y pasándole un brazo por el cuello— Neji-_niisan_—habló con una sonrisa medio _yandere_— ¿Quieres morir a manos de Hiashi-_sama_ cuando llegue a casa hecha todo un desastre sabiendo que fallaste tu misión de proteger a su querida primogénita hija heredera del gran negocio familiar? Oh, aunque pensándolo bien, Hiashi-_sama_ está viejo ¿Verdad? Con tremenda sorpresa de ver su casa destruida, de seguro, y se infarta…

A cada palabra que decía Ino; Hinata y Neji se ponían más pálidos (si es que eso era posible). Aprovechando el shock, Ino le guiñó un ojo a Sasuke y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que salieran. El Uchiha tomó del brazo a la ojiblanca y se la llevó al carro que estaba dos cuadras más abajo.

—U-U-Uchiha-s-san, N-Neji-n-niisan…

—Nosotros vamos al retén y el Hyuuga se quedará con tu amiga. Sube —Sasuke le abrió la puerta y Hinata vio deslumbrada la gran camioneta rojo oscuro. Sasuke arrancó.

_Y yo que pensaba que Ino estaba loca._

—Hyuuga, te dije que me llamaras Sasuke.

—Oh, l-lo siento.

**o.o.o**

—I-Ino —murmuró Neji débil, tragando fuerte—, realmente… ¿Realmente crees que Hiashi-sama se infarte? ¿Y si le da un derrame? ¿Y si se muere? ¿Y si…? —Neji no para de balbucear hipótesis exageradas, parecía un niño muy asustado.

—No te preocupes, Neji-kun —la _ex_ rubia trataba de reconfortarlo y de no reírse a carcajadas en su cara por sus expresiones—. Primero lo primero. Tenemos que despertar a todos los que se quedaron y hacer una minga de limpieza…

Neji apenas escuchaba lo que decía Ino. _¡Maldito Uchiha aprovechado! ¡Todo esto es su culpa!_ Tenía una foto muy vergonzosa de él, se había llevado a Hinata en un momento de debilidad ¡Y no era como si el no supiera las intenciones del Uchiha con su prima! ¡No lo dejaría! Si no regresaban en una hora, haría una denuncia por secuestro, lo capturarían, salvaría a Hinata, Hiashi-sama perdonaría sus faltas de la fiesta y ganaría de nuevo su confianza, mientras el Uchiha se quedaba en prisión por si quiera intentar ponerle un dedo encima a Hinata-sama.

Ino veía cómo la expresión de Neji se ensombrecía y reía (¿malvadamente?) por lo bajo. _¿Y ahora qué le pasa a éste?_ Algún plan contra Sasuke, seguramente. Rodó los ojos, el castaño tenía un GRAN sister-complex con Hinata.

Al pasar por la sala, saltando entre charcos de licor, botellas rotas y montañas de vasos, con su visión periférica vio su reflejo pasando por el enorme espejo.

Vio una mancha roja.

_No, eso no puede ser_. Había cerrado los ojos como si lo que hubiera visto había sido producto de su imaginación. Esta vez se paró directamente frente al espejo y se vio.

¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ERA ESO?!

_E-Eso e-es c-c-cabello ¡¿ROJO?!_

Se lo tocó, lo vio con sus propios ojos; las hebras de la coleta rojo a lo Gaara… _rojo _a lo _Karin._

—¡GYAAAAAH! ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

**o.o.o**

Ok, cuando pensó en acompañar a la Hyuuga al retén, pensó en un momento a solas con la chica que le gustaba, donde tal vez podría decirle que sea su novia y así podrían tener una sesión caliente de _make out_ y dejar al dobe y al chico perro retenidos por bastante tiempo. Pero no.

—Aquí a-a la derecha —veía de vez en cuando a Hinata y seguía las indicaciones automáticamente. Nunca hubiera adivinado que su primera "salida" juntos sería a un _retén_, el cual solo le tomó llegar ahí 10 minutos. Cuando le quiso hablar a la pelinegra, ésta ya se había bajado y entró a paso raudo en la estación auxiliar. Suspiró irritado, terminaría esto rápido.

—B-Buenos días —saludó tiesa a los dos oficiales y cuando vio las rejas se le iluminó el rostro aunque todavía muy preocupada—. ¡Kiba-kun! ¡N-Naruto-kun!

—¡HINATA! —exclamaron los muchachos muy aliviados, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más, un oficial se le acercó a la morena, pero al ver que era conocidos, se mantuvo un poco al margen.

—Hinata, sácame de aquí. Mi mamá me va a matar si se entera que estuve retenido —suplicó Kiba desesperado—. Ah y ¿Tienes una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza por ahí? ¿Algo para el malestar general?

—N-No —Hinata los observó cuidadosamente—… O-Oigan ¿E-Están bien? —ambos muchachos lucían terrible; Naruto estaba pálido, tenía la ropa muy desarreglada, muestras de golpes en la cara y algo de sangre seca en la nariz. Kiba estaría un poco más presentable, si no tuviera el morado de un gran golpe en la mejilla. Las manos de ambos estaban rojas y moradas.

De repente, el rubio empujó a Kiba y se puso en frente de Hinata— ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Sácame a mí también! ¡El teme no contesta mis llamadas! ¡EL IDIOTA ME DEJÓ BOTADO, EN SERIO!

—A-Ah, b-bueno realmente…

Kiba embistió contra Naruto que lo mandó volando al otro lado de la celda. Hinata los miraba preocupada— ¡NO LE HAGAS CASO, HINATA! ¡Es por su culpa que estamos aquí en primer lugar! ¡Si tan solo no hubieras golpeado al oficial!

—¡¿Qué yo qué?! —y ambos muchachos comenzaron a empujarse— ¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa! ¡No recuerdo nada de eso! ¡El que se dio a la fuga es el culpable!

–¡Solo te acuerdas de lo que te conviene, idiota! —empezaron a reñirse fuertemente.

—¡C-Chicos, paren p-por favor! —la morena los veía estresada del otro lado. Cuando iba a pedir ayuda a un oficial, éste se apareció, pero con llaves en mano. Los muchachos se detuvieron al ver que el policía les abría la celda.

—Quedan libres —dijo.

—¿Eh? —los tres se quedaron confundidos, pero Kiba y Naruto salieron sin pensarlo dos veces. _ ¿Qué demonios?_ Cuando se dirigían a la salida, vieron a Sasuke detrás de ellos con otro oficial siguiéndole el paso. Éste tenía la nariz con cintas y curitas; Kiba lo reconoció de inmediato y frunció el entrecejo, muy irritado.

—¡TEME! —exclamó Naruto totalmente preparado para lanzársele encima y darle una buena paliza por ignorar sus llamadas y dejarlo botado, pero vieron al oficial reverenciar profundamente.

—¡Muchas gracias, señor Uchiha! —los tres muchachos de ver al oficial, volvieron sus ojos a Sasuke, que seguía tan estoico como siempre, aunque ligeramente molesto—. Si tiene algún problema, no dude en venir a nosotros, por favor. Estaremos encantados de ayudarle.

—Hn. Vámonos —Sasuke pasó a un lado del rubio y se les adelantó a la salida. Kiba vio como éste guardaba su billetera en el bolsillo.

Cuando llegaron a la camioneta de doble cabina, Sasuke le lanzaba dagas con los ojos a Naruto. Había escuchado parte de la discusión que tuvieron esos dos idiotas con Hinata, pero él sabía mejor. Sí, Naruto tenía toda la culpa de esto, estaba seguro. _Te salvas una vez, dobe, pero la segunda no. Esta me la pagas._

Sasuke, Hinata y Kiba ya estaban adentro, pero cuando Naruto se estaba subiendo, el pelinegro hizo como si miraba el retrovisor— Hey, dobe, en ese kiosko de la esquina están vendiendo ramen de desayuno.

—¡¿EH, EN SERIO?! —el momento en que Naruto se bajó emocionado para ver el kiosko, Sasuke hizo andar la camioneta. _Demonios, la puerta._ Pudiera salir rápido si ésta no estuviera abierta, pero Kiba, al ver las intenciones del Uchiha, la cerró.

—Acelera. Ya.

—Hn —piso el acelerador a fondo dejando atrás al ojiazul.

—¡Pero N-Naruto-kun!

—No te molestes, Hinata —masculló el castaño, asomándose a la ventana. Ni Sasuke ni Kiba miraron atrás—. Es su culpa, después de todo —murmuró molesto recordando esa fatídica noche.

**o.o.o**

—_¡Naruto, no andes por ahí! Recuerda que solo vinimos a comprar más licor —le regañó el castaño llevándolo del cuello de la camisa para que ya no se pierda. Naruto estaba borracho _¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué justamente lo tuvieron que enviar a él?! _La plaza comercial era grande y no tendría tiempo para buscarlo, después de todo, Neji los estaba esperando en el carro._

—_¡MIRA, KIBA! ¡AHÍ VENDE RAMEN! —Naruto se le zafó y salió corriendo torpemente a un puesto de la misma calle._

—_¡NARUTO, MALDITA SEA! —miró al parqueadero donde los esperaba Neji y miró la licorería— ¡Ugh! ¡Naruto, ven acá!—se fue tras él como cual niñera. _Más le vale a Neji no dejarnos botados. _Encontró al rubio saliendo contento con una tarrina de lo que debía ser su "preciado" ramen—. Naruto, vámonos. Tenemos que comprar la cerveza, el vodka y… —cuando se le acercaba, un muchacho que pasó corriendo a lado de él, le hizo tropezar, y se topó con Naruto. Ambos no habían caído al suelo, pero vio las manos vacías del rubio y su mirada de shock._

_El ramen se había caído al piso, desparramándose a sus pies._

—…

_Kiba se restregó la cara con las manos— ¡Naruto, ya vamos!—cuando lo iba a llevar nuevamente del cuello de la camisa, sintió que el rubio lo empujó fuerte, casi haciéndolo caer— ¿Qué carajos?_

—_Maldito…_

_El castaño lo miraba confundido._

—_¡Maldito! ¡HICISTE CAER MI RAMEN, TE MATARÉ! —esta vez el rubio lo embistió y Kiba lo detuvo. El castaño estaba mareado, sí, pero Naruto estaba totalmente borracho y aun así tenía bastante fuerza._

—_¡Demonios, Naruto! ¡Estás borracho, déjate de estupideces! —un puñetazo del ojiazul directo a la cara lo hizo callar—… maldito —y Kiba también se le fue a puñetes. Intentó ser paciente, pero él no era ningún santo y no le importaba armar una escena a mitad de la calle._

_Un policía se les acercó—¡Jóvenes! ¡¿Pero qué están…?!_

_Naruto iba por otro puñetazo, pero Kiba logró esquivarlo, haciendo que su puño cayera en el rostro del oficial._

_Kiba, al presenciar el accidente, se quedó de piedra. Vio que de entre los dedos del policía que tapaban su nariz en dolor, salía sangre. El castaño palideció— ¡M-Mierda, Naruto! —corrió hacia el rubio, que lucía bastante confundido aunque todavía furioso, lo tomó de la camisa y echó a correr con el otro a rastras. Estaban llegando al estacionamiento—. ¡Neji! ¡NEJI! ¡Apresúrate, enciende el carro y…! —cuando llegó al lugar donde, se supone, debía estar el Hyuuga, no estaban él ni el carro— ¡NEJI, MALDITO TRAIDOR!—exclamó al darse cuenta que se había ido sin ellos._

—_¡Al fin los encontré! —había llegado el policía herido con otro refuerzo—, de ésta no se escapan._

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

_Miró hacia Naruto, y éste yacía dormido en el suelo._

¡Naruto, eres un idiota!

—_S-Señor oficial, uhm… b-buenas noches —vio que la expresión de policía se endurecía—… verá es que, lo que p-pasó fue…_

—_¡Usted guarde silencio! ¡Los dos vienen conmigo! ¡¿Cree que tengo tiempo para excusas estúpidas?!_

—_¡Bueno! ¡¿Y qué quiere que haga?! ¡Fue un accidente y mi amigo es un imbécil! —había explotado en el momento equivocado y con la persona equivocada. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba boca abajo acorralado en el piso, siendo esposado al igual que Naruto._

**o.o.o**

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Hinata, llegó a una nueva resolución.

Nunca más.

¡Nunca más!

¡Nunca más bebería con Naruto!

¡Que se jodan si quieren licor! ¡Nunca más abandonaría la puta fiesta!

**o.o.o**

**.**

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

**.**

**o.o.o**

—Él va a pedir un taxi o tomar un bus —dijo irritado el Inuzuka al pelinegro.

—No, si yo tengo esto —Sasuke sacó de su bolsillo una billetera naranja fluorescente.

—Me caes bien, Sasuke, me caes bien.

**Fin Parte II**

Ugh, siento no haber actualizado en un buen tiempo, pero estaba SECA seeeeeecaaaaa de imaginación y bueno! Al parecer va haber tercera parte! Espero que haya salido tan interesante como la primera, si tienen sugerencias para la historia, las tomaré en cuenta. Siento si hay horrores ortográficos, pero solo pude revisarlo una vez. Tenía que subirlo ahora o nunca.

Ahora sí, mala noticia, probablemente no actualice en un buen bueeeeeeen tiempo porque ya empiezo clases y me convertiré en una ermitaña de los estudios u.u pero me esforzaré para terminarla ya que con el próximo capítulo le podré fin.

Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos :D


End file.
